


Fighting for the Future

by TheBestTeacup



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2, Sorry Not Sorry, This story got away from me a bit, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: A "Lucy is furious after Flynn saves her life at the risk of his own" story. I know this has been done a couple of times before, but I couldn't resist putting my own twist to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this it was just going to be some smut with our favorite little couple; but it got away from me a bit. This story will earn it's "M" rating when I post the second chapter later this weekend. :) I hope you all enjoy this little bit for now! Reviews always welcome.

Lucy couldn’t remember the last time she had felt anything. Well anything with the kind of intensity she was feeling at the moment. There had been small emotions here or there. Happiness when they brought Rufus back from the dead, relief whenever they stopped Emma and her minions from one of their nefarious acts, and sometimes a brief flickering sadness at the blows that had been taken to her friendship with Wyatt. 

Yes, she had feelings, but they were flickering imitations of what they would have been months before. Until now. 

Now all she felt was rage as she stormed towards the room Flynn had disappeared into moments after descending from the time machine. The door was just closing behind him when she slammed her hand into it and pushed it back open. If Flynn was surprised by her appearance he didn’t show it, he just eyed her over his shoulder as he slowly began to shrug the 18th century coat down his arms. 

“Please do come in Lucy. Make yourself at home.” 

“What the hell was that today?” She hissed, ignoring his sarcasm as the door slammed behind her. She briefly wondered if the others were curious about what was going on, but it was a fleeting concern as she focused all her energy on Flynn. Especially as he was unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off to reveal a strong back scattered with bruises. 

“What the hell was what?” 

Lucy stepped forward and prodded one of the bruises on his shoulder, taking a sick satisfaction from the hiss he released between his teeth. “You know exactly what I was talking about, stop playing stupid.” 

Pulling away, Flynn turned and gingerly sat on the small loveseat in the corner of his room, his long legs stretched before him. Lucy’s eyes flickered down to his bared chest, and her anger might have been subdued by desire, if it wasn’t for the bruise right over his heart. And if she wasn’t trying her hardest to deny any desire to begin with. 

“Lucy,” Flynn murmured, drawing her attention away from the exposed flesh, “I did it for the good of the team. It is what anyone would have done in that situation.” 

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to hold back frustrated tears as the events of earlier flashed through her head. After stopping Emma from killing the founder of the first African American university, they had chased her into an old coal mine where she had stored the mothership. She entered a few seconds before them, and she took advantage of her head start to turn and shoot out a support beam. Just as Lucy had run beneath it. 

She had barely had time to process what was happening before the ceiling began to crash down around them. If it weren’t for Flynn she would have been crushed, but he hadn’t hesitated to launch himself forward and shove her out of the way. Luckily he had been quick enough to get both of them out from under the brunt of the debris, but he had still been hit by several rocks as he shielded her beneath his body. And of course, in all the confusion Emma was able to board the Mothership and escape back into the future. 

It had been a matter of minutes for Rufus and Wyatt, who had been busy taking down Emma’s associates, to catch up with them and dig them out; and Lucy had sent up a prayer of thanks that her enemy hadn’t hit one of the bigger beams which would have caused even greater damage. By the time they were back in the daylight Flynn was acting as if large chunks of rock hadn’t just pelted him in the torso, and Lucy was finally feeling something real for the first time in months. 

“For the team?” She hissed, fully falling into the anger she had been pushing down since they escaped the mine, “How is getting yourself killed good for the team?”

Flynn waved his hand through the air trying to remain nonchalant, despite the hard glint flitting across his eyes, “I am expendable. You, on the other hand, are essential. Without you we would never be able to figure out what Emma or the rest of Rittenhouse were up to every time they jumped.” 

Lucy stared at him, stumbling to wrap her mind around what he was saying, “You can’t be serious…the…the journal…” 

“The journal means nothing at this point. We haven’t even had access to it in months. For all we know I was only needed to get you to the point of fighting the right people. You on the other hand still need to write the damn thing and get the ball rolling. And if I have to die to make that happen, I will.” 

Lucy took a step back, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to get her mind to accept the truth of his words. Of course he was right, if the journal wasn’t created then who knew if anyone would ever be able to stop Rittenhouse. But, despite the logic of his argument, all Lucy could think about was Rufus bleeding out on a street in San Francisco, and the lengths they had to go to get him back. That was a chance they probably wouldn’t get again if another one of them died. She didn’t even know if she could handle it if it was an option, not if it involved her future self. 

And perhaps, now that she thought about it, that was why she was so mad at Flynn for throwing her out of the way of that body crushing debris. Her future self was not someone she wanted to be. She was cold, calculating, and stern. She had, in some ways, some very similar traits to her mother; and that was something present time Lucy did not like one bit. It was as if, in the five years between the present and the future that awaited, she had lost herself; and she knew it was selfish but she couldn’t help but feel as if she would rather be dead in a world over run by Rittenhouse, than stop Rittenhouse and turn into what she was to become. 

Mortification coursed through her at the thought, and she curled further into herself as she calculated how quickly she could escape the room. She wasn’t sure when it had happened, but Flynn’s opinion had become vital to her, and she could not bear to face the shame that would surely cross his face if he learned of her current thoughts.  
Suddenly Flynn was off the couch, and standing before her, and she took another step back more from the shock of his quick movements than from anything else. He halted her though, his hands coming up to gently grasp at her arms, head dipping in an attempt to catch her eye. 

Glancing up at him she bit her lip and prayed the tears threatening to fall would ease off as she tried to read the emotions she saw dancing across his eyes. For a second she bristled at the pity that resided within them, and in a flash that anger gave way to embarrassment. She should have known better than to come in here. In a few moments, with very little interaction, Flynn had been able to read her like an open book. It was unnerving, while also strangely comforting; that knowledge that someone could study her for a few brief minutes and know everything that she was hiding. It almost made her feel as if she wasn’t so alone. 

So, instead of trying to escape his grasp, she leaned into it, and rested her head on his shoulder, her ear placed right above the bruise on his chest. Her movements must have shocked him, because he went stiff for a moment or two, before slowly wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on top of hers. It was probably in her head, but Lucy could’ve sworn he was sniffing her hair as his nose nuzzled against her. 

She didn’t know how long they stood like that, but it was enough time for her to completely forget why she had been in there to begin with. All she was aware of was the strong, secure arms around her, and the steady heartbeat beneath her ear. When such things began to matter, and with this man no less, she wasn’t sure, but they had and she wasn’t sure if she could ever give up the comfort. 

Which is why, when Flynn finally pulled back, she gripped onto him tighter and let out a whimper that made her blush. If she had more energy she would have chastised herself for acting so needy, but in that moment she truly didn’t care; she wanted, no needed, this, and she was going to cling to it as long as she could.  
For his part, Flynn did not seem at all phased by her behavior, he simply crooned at her in a comforting manner, while he brought one hand up to cup her chin. 

“Don’t worry, I’m right here,” he whispered, looking over her face with a feeling that made Lucy’s knees wobble, “I just…dammit Lucy, I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you aren’t giving up. That you are going to keep fighting. I know it is damn selfish of me, but I need you to keep fighting. Because if you…I don’t think this world would survive your loss.” 

Lucy knew, even as he danced around it, what he was asking of her and for a brief moment she closed her eyes before looking back up at him and willing all of her thoughts and emotions, all the things she couldn’t voice, to show in her eyes. 

“I want to keep fighting Flynn. I do. But sometimes I think…I feel…” she shook her head trying to find the words and failing, “I just don’t want to be-“ 

“I know what you are going to say,” he interrupted, the fingers on her chin squeezing to get her attention, “And there is no guarantee that is going to happen. What you saw can be changed.” 

“How? You saw her Flynn; you saw me…how?”  
“Silly woman, don’t you know only the past is to be left alone? The future is whatever you want it to be.” 

She shook her head slightly, a small tendril of hope swirling through her heart, “You seem pretty sure of yourself.” 

Flynn’s hand drifted over and playfully tugged at a strand of her hair, his eyes glinting with rare happiness, “That’s because I am almost always right.” 

And while Lucy couldn’t be certain, she was pretty sure that this (his confidence in the future, his confidence in her, despite what her future-self had been like) is what made her push up onto her toes and press her lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss, and a most frustrating interruption.

There was a brief moment, as Lucy closed the distance between her mouth and Flynn’s that she wondered if she was doing the right thing. What if she had misinterpreted all of his actions in the last few weeks? What if he did not feel for her the way she was beginning to feel for him? What if he only saw her as a means to bring his family back from the dead, and nothing more? That last question was almost enough to make her retreat, to withdraw back into herself without another thought. After all, she wasn’t sure she could survive losing another person to their happy ending; of being someone else’s second choice. 

It was too late though, she had already been pulled into Flynn’s orbit and no amount of second guessing was going to get her to retreat. Especially when, just as she was a breath away from his lips, he whispered her name. Never had she heard those two syllables spoken with such emotion- a mixture of desire, hope, and disbelief- and her doubts all but disappeared at the sound. 

Then their lips brushed against one another’s and said doubts fled completely. How could she think of anything other than positive thoughts when Garcia Flynn moaned in relief and grasped her tighter to his chest. He didn’t even hesitate, he just clung to her like a drowning man and kissed her with such fervor that she had to cling to him just as hard to keep standing. 

She wasn’t sure how long they stood there, both of her arms wrapped around his neck, while one of his hands encircled her waist and the other caressed her cheek. Nothing seemed relevant in the moment. Nothing but Flynn’s smell, his taste, his very being. Her mind briefly flashed to a time when Amy was talking about one of her more passionate exploits, and had described wanting to climb inside of the man she had been with. At the time Lucy took this for her sister’s general use of overly healthy hyperbole, but now she understood it. How could she care about anything else in the world, such as time machines or evil cults that needed to be stopped, when she had a man like this one wrapped around her?

Especially when said man had ripped his lips from hers and began to trail them across her cheek and down her neck with urgent, hard little pecks. She whimpered as he kissed a sensitive spot beneath her ear, and smiled into his throat at his answering groan. 

“God Lucy…I…” 

A loud knock at the door cut off whatever it was he was going to say, and instantly the spell that had been cast over them was lifted. Lucy stood frozen in Flynn’s arms for a second, almost praying she had been hearing things, but when the knock sounded again she closed her eyes in frustration, and pulled away, cursing the bunker for the one-thousandth time. Flynn smirked at her, and reached for his shirt, sliding it back on, but leaving the buttons undone, before he made his way to his room’s entrance, throwing the door wide and almost knocking Rufus over in the process. Lucy would’ve felt bad for her friend, if she wasn’t so angry with him for interrupting. 

“Hey guys,” he stammered, his eyes darting over Lucy’s form in a questioning look, before they shot to eye Flynn with no small amount of suspicion, “Christopher wants to debrief. You two disappeared before we could even give her a few basics on the mission.” 

“Can it not wait?” 

Lucy bit back her smile at the anger in Flynn’s demand, feeling a similar emotion herself despite knowing there was no avoiding this. They did have job to do and a world to save after all. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm, and couldn’t help her smile this time around when all the tension slid from his body at her touch, mostly because Rufus noticed too, and his answering look was nothing short of amusing. 

“We will be right there Rufus; I was just checking to make sure Flynn didn’t sustain any injuries that would require Christopher to call in medical assistance.” 

Her friend eyed her skeptically, before giving a slow nod, obviously wanting to maintain that lie more for his sake than hers. 

“Okay, I will let the others know you will be right out.” 

Flynn waved mockingly at him, before turning to finish buttoning his shirt. Unable to help herself, Lucy reached out and batted his hands away, her fingers deftly sealing each enclosure. The mundane task helped to calm her nerves, and in a few moments her breathing was leveled out and she no longer felt a telling blush across her cheeks. She smiled shyly up at Flynn, “Well, I guess one person knows about this now.”

For a moment she cursed herself by insinuating that they were even participating in something worth knowing about; but Flynn didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Instead he just reached up and tucked one of her wayward hairs behind her ear. “Does that bother you? Someone knowing about us?”

“Not in the slightest.” And that was the truth. Let the others think what they wanted, what she had with Flynn might have been unexplored territory, but it was only for the two of them to worry about. 

She warmed beneath the smile he gave at her answer; and with nothing much left to say she finished buttoning his shirt and turned to head out the door to meet with the others. Only to have Flynn grab onto her hand and pull her back. His eyes met hers, and his lips brushed against her fingertips slowly, gently. 

“Light.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You were light,” he whispered his eyes not breaking contact from hers, “When you came to me in the bar. You had seen things, that much was clear, but they hadn’t hardened you. Not like what we saw a few weeks ago. You had so much hope. Hope in the future. Hope in the end of Rittenhouse. Hope in me. That alone provided me with enough light to guide me out of my own personal darkness.” 

Lucy’s heart beat rapidly in her chest as she took in his words, “Then what happened? What changed?” 

“I cannot possibly say, but I know more than anyone else that there is no defined future for any of us. I know because I have experienced two future Lucys, each so different from the other that it was mind boggling. And if you don’t want to be the person we witnessed together, then I will do everything in my power to help you be the Lucy I met in San Paolo.” 

She smiled up at him and nodded, not trusting herself to speak, but she couldn’t help the gasp that fell from her lips as he tugged her close and purred in her ear, “And I am going to start by getting through this little meeting as quickly as possible, so I can bring you back in here and do everything in my power to make you moan like you were doing a few minutes ago.” 

“I did not moan,” she hissed back, trying to bat him away, “you moaned. I was perfectly unfazed.” 

Flynn said nothing in return, just headed for the door with one of his patent “know it all” smiles plastered on his face. For her part Lucy only glared before stamping past him. 

“We will see who does the moaning when I get through with you.” 

“Looking forward to it dearest.” 

There was such heavy promise in his voice, that Lucy prayed that the others would be just as eager to get their debriefing over and done with. She was all about saving the world, but tonight she had a much more important task to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, and hopefully I will be able to get all the smut out of my system so I can focus on my upcoming research project.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

While the meeting was in fact a quick one, it gave Lucy enough time to realize how dirty she had become. Especially when, upon entering the main area of the bunker, Christopher had eyed her with shock and asked her if she needed a doctor. For a moment Lucy was confused by this, but one glance down at her torn and tattered dress, and she remembered that while she got out of the cave unscathed, she was still covered in dust and grime; and that her clothes were worse for the wear.

“I’m fine,” she had whispered, her eyes darting to Flynn meaningfully, “I just need a shower.”

Which is why, after a brief synopsis of the events that happened in 1857, she rushed off to the bathroom instead of back to Flynn’s rooms. She knew by the smile he had thrown at her as she passed that he understood, and she blushed as she wondered whether or not he was a little put off by her appearance. Then she thought better of it. She had felt the man’s passion in the short embrace they had already experienced, and she was pretty sure he would have taken her right then and there, dirt or no.

Her shower was quick, but it gave her enough time to think over what she was about to do. She had never been one to throw caution to the wind and dive into things, especially in the romantic sense, but she had been about to do just that. As she thoroughly scrubbed the grime from her hair and skin, she wondered at how easy it had all seemed. Though the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it really wasn’t about ease, but about comfort and security. In the past she hesitated being intimate with partners (not that there had been many of them) because she wasn’t sure she could fully trust them. Even with Wyatt she had wondered for a good bit of it if they were headed down a bad path.

This was not the case with Flynn. She didn’t need to fully alarm herself with all the “what ifs,” because she just instinctively knew that they would come through whatever issues they would face together. She still could not pin point when it had happened, but her life was fully entwined with his, and while it was a shocking development it definitely was not an unwelcome one.

With this in mind, she quickly finished rinsing off, and pulled her sweat pants and t-shirt on before even fully drying off her skin. If all went to plan she wouldn’t have them on too long anyway, so why waste time with keeping them dry and warm? For a moment she stood in front of the mirror trying to decide if she should dry her hair and apply makeup, and then scoffed at herself. With deft fingers she quickly braided her hair, and turned and picked up the discarded clothes she had brought from the past. With dismay she looked at the tears and dust covering the dress, and then tossed it into the trash bin. Usually she would have wanted to save something so historical, but there really was nothing that could be done for it.

With nothing left to distract her, she took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

The walk down the hall to Flynn’s room seemed to be the longest journey she had ever taken. What was usually only 50 feet, maybe a little more, suddenly felt like three miles, and it wasn’t helped by the voices that were coming towards her. She couldn’t be positive but it sounded as if Wyatt were trying to make his way to the sleep quarters, but that Rufus was trying to distract him. It wouldn’t surprise her. Rufus was no idiot, and after what he had seen earlier he would try to give her time to escape to Flynn’s room before Wyatt had a chance to intervene. Whether for Wyatt’s sake or her own, she wasn’t sure, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

Her heart racing at the idea of having to face her ex…whatever he was…she tried to casually speed up, hoping her rushed footsteps couldn’t be heard by those around the corner. After what felt like thirty minutes she reached Flynn’s door, and didn’t even bother to knock as she swung it open and dove into the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned, and smiled at the man who was sitting across from the door, his own smile plastered into place. She didn’t know how he managed it, but somehow he had cleaned his own person off, and if it wasn’t for the bruise on his bared chest she would’ve forgotten all about the cave-in they had experienced earlier that day. But there it was, purple, large, and ugly; and it made her breath catch in a most uncomfortable way.

“Of Flynn…”

He watched her, his smile fading and his hand reaching up to beckon her closer which she complied to. Slowly she moved forward until she was standing between his knees, and then before she could even second guess herself she dropped down to be level with the bruise. Gingerly, as not to hurt him further, she leaned close and pressed a kiss to the area, before pulling him forward to capture his lips for the second time in an hour.

He responded as he had earlier, passionately and without reserve, and she smiled against his mouth as he tugged her as close as their current position allowed. Not fully satisfied with the space still left between them, she moved up until she was straddling his waist, moaning deep in her throat as she felt his hard body fully pressed into her.

And good God, was she trembling? She was almost embarrassed by the reaction her body had to his. It was as if she had never experienced passion before in her life. But then again, she considered, as Flynn pulled the tie from her hair and began to run his fingers through the wet strands, maybe she hadn’t. Never before had she felt this comfortable with anyone, sexually or not, and while she still couldn’t quite explain said comfort, she didn’t really want to. All she wanted was to focus on the man beneath her, and the way he was making her body catch on fire with the lightest of touches and a kiss.

She wrenched her mouth away, grabbing Flynn’s hair to keep him from recapturing it, as she looked into his eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked, ignoring the telling signs that his body was more than ready. She didn’t care about the physical in that moment, she had to make sure he was as mentally prepared as she was.

“I have been sure about this since I saw you on stage with Houdini.”

Laughing she bent to kiss him again, but he stopped her with a slight tsk of his tongue. She eyed him confused, but before she could ask what he was waiting for he stood, and swung them around so that she was on the loveseat and he was kneeling on the floor. He kissed her hungrily once more, and then leaned back to pull her shirt over her head.

As he tossed the garment aside, his eyes roving over her body, Lucy felt a blush begin to form across her skin. His gaze was so intense, and while she found it hard to believe he was anything but displeased, she still had a moment of doubt. At least until he mumbled something about dreams, and leaned forward to run his lips over the swell of her breasts. He didn’t really kiss them so much as breath against the skin, and she was once again blown away by the feelings only the slightest teasing could provoke. But it still wasn’t enough.

“Flynn,” she urged, arching her back slightly.

He laughed against her, causing goosebumps to form, before tilting his head lower and capturing one of her nipples between his teeth. He nibbled gently on the hard nub, eyes boring into hers as his lips suckled away the brief pain he caused. Lucy moaned softly, her hand stroking his hair in encouragement as he pressed hard kisses across her chest to give the same treatment to the other side. He then lifted his hands to take over as he moved to kiss her throat.

“There is so much I have dreamed about doing with you Lucy. From the moment you truly smiled in front of me I almost became consumed with my need of you.” He nipped at her ear, smiling as she gave an answering little whimper, “Even as you chased me through time, even as you tried to kill me, I couldn’t help but want this. Even when you led Christopher to me.”

“I told you that wasn’t on purpose,” she whispered back, and then winced. Why was she arguing with him now? When his hands were on her breasts and his breath on her skin.

“I know,” he responded, his tongue flicking out to run along the shell of her ear. “I know that now. I had time to think in that prison, and I realized even if you had had me arrested on purpose, I deserved it. And I swore, if I ever gained your trust again, that I would do everything in my power to be worthy of it. And here we are, and it is better than I ever dreamed.”

She shivered against his confession, her mind barely able to comprehend the things he was telling her, let alone being able to form the words to respond. Flynn didn’t seem to mind her silence though. He just kissed her throat again, and began to move his lips back down her torso.

“Oh the things I have dreamed about doing with you.”

Lucy whimpered once more as his lips found their way back to her breasts, but her pleasure turned to panic when he moved past them and started to make their way down her stomach. Her hand slammed outward, hitting his shoulder, as she pushed her body up and away from him. “Don’t.”

As if he had been burned Flynn shot back on his heels, using his momentum to scurry back from her.

“I’m sorry. Lucy, I am so sorry. Whatever I did...if I was moving too fast…I am sorry…I…” He broke off his stammering to look up with her in concern, and Lucy felt a twinge of regret at causing this usually unflappable man distress.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Flynn. It’s me. I don’t do well with men,” she paused, trying to find the right words, and hating herself for being so shy, “um, I mean. Men have tried, and apparently I don’t respond the way I am supposed to, and it can be a very frustrating experience, and I want this to go well, and oh God…” She broke off, bringing a hand to her face to try to hide her embarrassment. He was going to think she was the most unsophisticated person ever born.

All was quiet for a few moments, long enough that Lucy wondered if she should go in search of her shirt and make a hasty retreat, when she felt Flynn’s hands on hers. He gently pried them away, and dipped his head to catch her eyes in that unnerving way he had.

He smiled, and cupped her cheek his thumb grazing her skin softly, “We don’t have to do anything you are uncomfortable with. If you told me right now that all you ever wanted to do was make out, then I would be absolutely okay with that.”

Lucy shifted so she could rest her forehead against his, mostly to hide her sudden timidness, “It isn’t that I am uncomfortable with it per say. I just don’t want you to be disappointed if I don’t like it.”

“Lucy,” he crooned, “I don’t know what kind of men you have been with in the past, but let me assure you that you couldn’t ever disappoint me. Especially in the bedroom. If you want to move on to something else, then we will. If you want me to try, we will. The choice is yours.”

She cuddled closer to him, her thoughts racing. She had never fully been able to let go of herself enough to enjoy what he was wanting, but then again she had never been with someone who made her drop her walls so fast. And she had always wanted to experience what some of her more open friends had claimed were the best moments they had ever had in the bedroom; but she tensed remembering how so many more of her friends said it was a quid pro quo situation. And if there was one thing she was worse at than receiving oral, it was giving it.

Flynn must have read a lot in the tensing of her body, because he tightened his arms around her, and whispered into her hair, “It isn’t a give to get Lucy.”

She laughed, surprised by his accurateness, “I hate how you just always know what I am thinking.”

He moved so he could sit beside her, his hands pushing her hair from her face, “You love it.”

“I do.”

She put as much feeling as she could into the response, hoping he would understand all that was being left unsaid; and it must have worked because he leaned down to kiss her again, all while eyeing her to see if it was okay to do so. She brought up a hand to stop his progress, and in turn he nodded as if he was expecting it, standing up and retrieving her shirt. Lucy’s heart did a flip. He wasn’t going to push her. He thought she was done for the night, and he was just going to accept it. Never had she seen such selflessness in a man and she didn’t know if that spoke more towards her terrible taste thus far, or Flynn’s exceptional character.

She called his name, and put everything she was feeling into the smile she flashed him when he turned around to meet her eyes.

“If you want to try, I am willing, but I don’t want you to think you have to.”

Flynn smiled devilishly, and then moved to kneel before her again, “Oh Lucy, this is no obligation. It will strictly be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said this was going to be a 3 chapter story, but it is really getting away from me. This chapter alone is over 2000 words, and I don't have time to finish things up today. Seeing as I promised an update by now I decided to post this part. I promise to have everything finished up by Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally done. Really not sure about this chapter, because if there is one thing I am rustier at than writing fic, it is writing smutty fic. But I gave it my best shot and that is all anyone can do right? Hope you all enjoy!

Lucy squirmed in anticipation as Flynn leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers while his hands slid lazily down her sides until they reached the waistband of her sweats. In a few deft moves he tugged them down with one hand while using his free arm to push her up, all so he could keep his lips pressed to hers while he stripped her bare. As soon as the pants had been discarded he leaned back slightly, his eyes heavy with emotion as they swept across her flesh.

“Like a masterpiece,” he whispered as he ran his fingers over the soft skin of her thighs.

Lucy blushed at his assessment, her heart beating faster as he continued to stare. She knew at any second he would _dive in_ so to speak, and she just prayed that she wouldn’t embarrass herself too much when he did so.

But of course, Flynn being Flynn, he did the complete opposite of what she was expecting and leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, one of his rare and dazzling smiles on his face.

“I think we are going to take this nice and slow.”

Lucy shivered at the growl that laced his voice, even as her mind tried to figure out what his plan was. Not that he gave her much time to consider it before he was kissing her again, starting with a gentle caress before pressing more urgently against her. His hands tangled in her hair, grasping the locks in a pleasantly painful way, and his teeth nipped at her lips begging for access. A request that she eagerly granted.

How long they sat like that- with Flynn resting between Lucy’s legs, their mouths alternating between a lustful war and a tender caress- Lucy couldn’t be sure. This man had the ability to make her lose all focus on everything going on around her, and she was finding she was very willing to embrace this mindset for the first time ever. Especially when he broke away once more to stare heatedly down at her.

If this were any other man she would’ve been uncomfortable with the frequent looks she was receiving, but this was Garcia Flynn, and long meaningful stares were par for the course. She had long ago gotten used to his intense study of her person, and it only made sense that he would keep up this particular habit as she lay- or really sat- naked before him.

What she wasn’t prepared for was the way he licked his lips nervously as he searched her eyes for any doubts. God, if that didn’t make her heart open up to him all the more.

“I promise I’m okay,” she assured him, hand brushing the hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way, “I trust you.”

He nodded, his eyes closing in relief as he lowered his mouth back to her breasts, taking his dear sweet time kissing around each of them before finally taking one of her nipples into his mouth once more. He moaned around the nub, as if the taste was almost too much for him, and Lucy let out a whimper in response, her body sliding down as she tried to push herself closer to his. He growled slightly at the movement, his hands gripping her hips to halt her progress as he ripped his mouth away from her.

“I want to take my time, and doing that won’t help.”

Lucy giggled and couldn’t help but defiantly thrust her hips up in hopes of feeling his center against hers. Flynn’s grip was too firm however, and all she could do was squirm against him with very little leeway.

“You’re no fun,” she teased, trying once more to break free.

“And you have no patience. Now stay still woman or I will be forced to tie you up.”

She saw from the glint in his eye that he wasn’t serious, but she stilled just the same. Not because she didn’t find the idea of her body being completely at the will of Flynn’s to be unappealing, but rather she didn’t like the idea of him having to saunter off to find restraints. That would take too much time.

Flynn smiled at her compliance, his mouth returning briefly to kiss each of her breasts before they trailed down her stomach in the slowest manner possible. It was as if he were trying to kill her. With each hard press of his open mouth, with each flick of his tongue against her skin, with each nip of his teeth, she felt herself becoming more and more consumed by him. She watched through half lidded eyes as he moved lower and lower, leaving a trail of tingling flesh as he went. Just as he reached his destination, he flicked his gaze up to hers with a wicked smile before nuzzling against the sparse hairs that rested there, the smile going wider still when she jumped and whimpered beneath him.

His eyes never broke from hers, not as he gripped her thighs a little tighter and tugged her so he could open her up to him, nor when his mouth disappeared out of her eyesight. Yet, he didn’t touch her. Instead she could only feel his breath grazing against the heated flesh, cooling it and setting it on fire all at once; and for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what he was waiting for.

And then it hit her. This ever patient man was taking his dear sweet time so he could get her into the state of mind where she not only wanted his mouth upon her, but was desperate for it. He didn’t want her willing compliance, he wanted her to beg, to squirm, to plead for this very act; because if she wasn’t in that state of mind then it wouldn’t be about her it would be about him. And Garcia Flynn was a lot of things, but selfish wasn’t one of them.

So he would kneel patiently before her, his mouth a mere inch from where it longed to be, for as long as she needed him to do so. And if in that moment if she told him to stop he would, no questions asked; and if such a demand disappointed him he would never show it.

It was that knowledge that had her grinning wickedly down at him, that had her thrusting her hips suggestively.

“What are you waiting for?”

It was all the motivation he needed to continue on, but even then he was gentle, careful. The first thing she felt was the tip of his tongue as it slowly moved up and down tracing her outer lips. It was then that Lucy realized how worked up she truly was, as her body all but convulsed at the sensations he was causing. In fact, if it weren’t for his steady hands resting gently on her thighs, she just might have fallen off the loveseat and hurt herself.

Flynn pulled back slightly, smiling gently up at her despite the devilish glint in his eye, as he licked some of her moisture from his lips. He must have determined from whatever he saw on her face that she was okay, because he dove back down and in a series of quick, tiny licks began to lash his tongue across her outer lips.

“Garcia!”

That had to be one of the first times that she had ever used his first name, and if the growl he released was any indication he was very pleased with the development. Though not as much as she was given the the vibrations his little noise sent coursing through her center. Her head thrashed side to side as he kept up his literal tongue lashing, the moans growing and growing inside her chest with every pass of her tongue. If she didn’t find a way to calm down soon she was going to alert the whole bunker to what they were up to.

Then her eyes caught on the sweatshirt thrown haphazardly over the arm of the loveseat, and her arm lunged out for it. She brought the sleeve up to her mouth, and used it to muffle her scream of pleasure, just as Garcia (because how could she ever think of him of anything other than that now that he was doing _this_ to her) pressed his tongue against her to run along her inner folds.

He ripped his mouth away once more, breathing heavily, and Lucy couldn’t believe the amount of moisture glistening on his lips. If she wasn’t so consumed with the feelings he was creating, she might have been ashamed, but in that moment she could only think about how she needed more. Lucky for her Garcia seemed no where near ready to stop.

He smiled at her, as he began to stroke his right hand along her folds, while his left slid up and down her thigh in an attempt to keep her grounded. Lucy moaned against the sensations, her face still pressed into the cloth of his sweatshirt, her eyes wide and focused on him. She couldn’t help but wonder if she looked thoroughly debauched, but she also enjoyed the idea of appearing as such in front of this god of a man who bowed before her. _Her._ As if she were worthy of such worship.

And perhaps she was. Because she had a feeling that Garcia Flynn wound not have knelt before many things, and if he was willing to do so for her, then she must have done something right.

Garcia growled, drawing her attention away from her thoughts, and she blushed at being caught woolgathering in a time like this. He, however only smiled before bringing his head back down to capture her clit between his lips.

“Fuck!”

This time she forgot to muffle herself, but she had no time to care about who could hear her as Garcia began to move his tongue in an interesting pattern. At first she couldn’t quite pinpoint what he was doing, but after a moment her hazy, over stimulated brain began to realize he was spelling out words against the small bundle of nerves. It was as if there were a thousand different ways a person could move their tongue, and Garcia had figured out exactly how to master each movement. No lick or thrust was the same, and with every lash against her clit Lucy fell deeper and deeper into oblivion. Never had she felt so charged, and she was positive things could not get any better.

And then Flynn was inserting two fingers inside of her, his mouth never breaking contact, as he curled the digits upwards with each thrust. An inhuman moan filled the room, but Lucy was so far gone she didn’t even realize it was coming from her. Not when Garcia was working such magic with both his tongue and fingers. Not when her brain was short circuiting, and her body was trembling and jolting with every movement of the man between her legs.

Then, just as she thought her body couldn’t take it anymore she exploded. Her whole body arched and twisted as she fell over the edge, and she couldn’t hold onto the sweatshirt as she flailed. Luckily, Garcia dove up in that moment and captured her lips once more against his own, muffling the small screechy moans that were escaping her throat.

From there she couldn’t actually recall the moment when Flynn stepped back to push his own sweat pants down and kick them aside, or when he lifted her from the couch to take her place, settling her on top of him so she was straddling his waist. She truly didn’t become fully aware of what was happening until she felt his cock press against her damp folds. She moaned at the contact, grinding against him, as her mouth hungrily sought his.

“Are you sure?” Garcia’s question was a breathy whisper against her lips, and Lucy smiled in response, her hips moving a little more urgently. Then, just so he was perfectly sure that this was what she wanted, she reached between them to guide him to her opening.

It took a matter of two strokes for Flynn to fully enter her, and once he had the only thing Lucy could focus on was how exquisitely he fit within her, how his hoarse moans felt against her ear, and how strong his hands felt as they gripped her hips to help her grind against him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her head resting against his shoulder as they moved together, whimpers escaping her own lips in answer to his own.

“You feel amazing,” Garcia whispered, one of his hands moving to stroke up the arch of her spine as she moved faster, “My amazing, perfect, glorious Lucy.”

Lucy whimpered harder, as she felt her inner muscles began to tighten in response to both his body and his words. “I’m so close, so close.” She squirmed and writhed faster, her body eager for another release, even as her mind tried to slow things down. She might have been half gone, but she was still aware enough to remember that she was not the only participant in that moment.

Not that she needed to worry. Below her Garcia’s moans were coming closer and closer together as his own hips thrust desperately against hers. The hand on her hip was starting to squeeze a little tighter, while the one on her back had stilled except for the slight flexing of his fingers. Just when Lucy thought she couldn’t stand it for a second longer, he pulled back enough to meet her eyes, his own heavy with need and desire as he whispered something in Croatian.  

Even though she had no idea what he was saying, it was still enough to have Lucy fall over the edge once more, her body wrapping tighter around Garcia’s as she trembled through her second orgasm of the night. He was not far behind, and she rejoiced in the feel of his own convulsions beneath her as he came down from his own high.

It wasn’t until they had caught their breath, and Lucy found herself draped lazily across Garcia’s chest that she found the words to ask him what he was saying in those final moments. She kept her head tucked beneath his chin as she made her inquiry, too nervous to meet his eyes lest she be wrong about her suspicions. Which was a silly little fear, given how much he had proved to her not only in the past evening, but in the past few months as well.

For his part, Garcia did not hesitate as he kissed her temple, his voice a soft whisper against her ear, “Volim te…I love you.”

Lucy shivered against him at his confession, her eyes filling with tears of joy as she pressed her lips against the skin above his heart. Later they would have to have a long talk about everything, from the journal, to how they would deal with Wyatt, and to how they would behave on missions now that this was between them. But in that moment, with his arms wrapped securely around her, and the assurances those simple words brought, there was only one thing Lucy could say.

“Volim te.”

 


End file.
